Love Potion
by LucyHeartfilia.Kitty
Summary: LuNa One Shot - i hope you are enjoyed good reads!


**-MİNİ LİTTLE LEMON WARNİNG. (çok çok çok az bir Lemon var hemde çok az ) -**

Robin : Sonunda sanırım bulduk ha?

Nami : EVET EVET EVET !

Naminin sevinç çığlıklarını duyan tüm tayfa yavaşça Dışarı çıkarlar.

Luffy : neyi buldunuz? *şaşkın şaşkın bakar*

Nami : 300 YILLIK BİR AŞK İKSİRİNİ!

Zoro : ha?

Usopp : aşk iksirimi?

Chopper : 300 yıllık bir iksirin insanlara zararı olmazmı ? *tedirgin tedirgin sorar*

Luffy ve Sanji kenara geçip bakmaya devam ederler

Robin : bu adanın efsanelerinden birisi. Yaşlı bir şamanın hazırladığı iksir. 300 yıllık olduğu için hala işe yararmı bi-

Nami : KİMİN UMURUNDA BUNU SATARSAK! *incelemeye başlar* acaba ka Beri olabilir...100?200? belkide 300! AMAN TANRIM!

Luffy : kutsal et aşkına...

Nami : bir sorunun mu var Luffy?

Luffy : y-yo...

Sanji : NAMİ -SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAN! BENİM ÜZERİMDE DENEYEBİLİRSİNİZ!

Nami : hayır.

Sanji : *depresyonik moda girer*

Robin : burada yazdığına göre bu iksiri iki kişi içmesi lazımmış.

Franky : bence bunu birisi denemeli.

Nami : sanji-kun rica etsem bunu dolaba koyabilirmisin?

Sanji :HAİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİ İİİİİİİ

Luffy : pff ben sıkıldım. USOPP CHOPPER! HADİ KART OYNAYALIM!

Usopp&Chopper : hai.

Brook : bende yeni besteme çalışayım!

-Akşam-

Nami : ZENGİNİM! ÇOK ZENGİNİM!

Usopp : daha satmadan neden bu kadar heyecan yapıyorsun ki?

Nami : KES SESİNİ AHAHAHA *mutluluktan yemek yiyemez.*

Luffy : kendimi tuhaf hissediyorum. *karnını ovalar*

Sanji : oi baka sorun ne? yok sa yemeklerimi beğenmedinmi?

Chopper : luffy iyi misin? muayene etmemi istermisin?

Luffy : h-hayır. *başını masaya dayar* Birazdan geçer sanırım.

Sanji : pekala. *bulaşıkları yıkamaya başlar*

Zoro : *dolabı açar* Sakem nerede?

Sanji :rafta olmalı.

Nami : yerimde duramıyorum. Robin-san Yarın mutlaka bunu satacak bir yer bulalım. tamam mı?

Robin : Peki navigator-san. ama bir konuda emin değilim.

Nami : ?

Robin : acaba gerçekten işe yarıyor mu? bunu denememiz gerekiyor bence.

Nami : *uzun süre düşünür* Pekala. *dolaptan şişeyi alıp masaya gelir*

Sanji . NAMİ-SWAAAAAN ÜZERİMDE DENEYİN!

Nami : pekala. sanji-kun içebilirsin. ama-

Sanji : ama?

Nami : diğer içecek oland a Luffy.

-Sessizlik-

Sanji : NE? Hayır hayır hayır hayır!

*masadan başını kaldırıp baygın baygın bakar*

Luffy : Ha?

Nami : Lufffyyyy... *gözleri parıldayarak şişeyi uzatır * Al bakalım. sen kobayım olacaksın kaptan.

Luffy : isteiyorum. *hala bakmaya devam eder*

Nami : İÇ DEDİM!

Luffy : *tırsar* hai hai.. *şişeyi açar* kokusu ı su gibi. *Bir yudum alır. BUNUN HİÇBİR ÖZELLİĞİ YOK! BU SU!

Nami : ha? *şişeyi tekrar çekip alır* Ne yani kandırıldım mı? *üzülür* Demek işe yaramıyordu... *şişeyi aldığı gibi ayağa kalkar* Neyse ben harita odasındayım. ja na.

Luffy : Sanji ET İSTİYORUM!*karnını ovalar*

Sanji : Demek eski haline döndü ha? *gülümser* Al bakalım.

Zoro : Oi ero-cook. Bana yemek getir.

Sanji : KAVGA MI İSTİYORSUN!

Usopp : oi oi.

Brook : yohohohoho!

Franky : kardeşlerim kavga etmeyi kesin!

Robin : hmm...

Franky : neyin var nico robin?

Robin : bir şey düşünüyorum. ..acaba...*ayağa kalkar* izninizle.

-Robin harita odasına gittiğinde kapının açık olduğunu farkeder içeri girer ve naminin uyukladığını görür hafif bir tebessümle Raflardan birinde bıraktığı kitabına uzanır. -

Robin : burda olduğunu biliyordum.

Nami : iksirr...

Robin arkasını döner ve Naminin uykusunda mırıldandığını görür gülümsemeye devam eder ve çıkmadan önce bir cam sesi duyar arkasını döndüğünde Naminin elinin yavaşça şişeye çarpıp önüne düştüğünü görür içindeki tüm iksirde Dökülü bir şey demeden odadan çıkar.

Sanji : emin misin chopper?

Chopper : EVET!

Sanji : pekala o zaman Luffy uyan!

Luffy kafasını çoktan masaya dayamış horul horul uyumaya başlamıştır Sanjinin tüm yumruklarına karşıda bir tepki vermemektedir.

Usopp : ben yatıyorum.

Chopper : iyi geceler.

Sanji : oi baka artık uyan!

duvara doğru bakar ve duvarda yaslanmış olan Zoroyu uyuklarken görür

Sanji :acaba onun lanet uyku hastalığı bulaşıcı olabilir mi?

Luffy : bırak beni ero-cook.

Sanji : KESİNLİKLE! LUFFY UYAN! RUHUN ZORO TARAFINDAN ELE GEÇİRİLİYOR SERSEM!

Luffy : *gözlerini açar* Neredeyim?

etrafına bakar ve ayağa kalkar bir şey demeden odasına doğru gider*

Sanji : şu aptal.

Lufy : nami..

Nami : *uykusunda* Luffy... *gözlerini açar* B-bu histe ne? *şişeye bakar* İKSİR! DÖKÜLMÜŞ! HAYIR!

odanın kapısına bakar ve birisinin geçtiğini görür hemen gidip kapıyı açar ve birden vücudu hareket edemez hale gelir.

uzun bir süre luffyle bakışır.

'Onun burada olduğunu nereden hissettim?'

Luffy gözlerini kırpar.

'Neden bu yoldan geçtim? odam öbür taraf- hareket edemiyorum!'

Nami : luffy...

Chopper : NAMİ! LUFFY!

Sanji : LUFFY! SAKIN BANA-

ikisine bakar.

Sanji : nami-san. Chopperın dediğine göre İksir gerçekten işe yarıyor.

Nami : ne? ama ama-

Sanji : ve bu aptal onu içti. şansımız varki ikinci kişi içmediği için iksir etkisiz kalıyor.

Nami : hayır...OLAMAZ!

Sanji : nami-san sorun nedir?

Nami : iksiri uyurken yüzüme düşürmüşüm. ve sanırım onu farketmeden yuttum.

**iki saniyelik sessizlik..**

Sanji : NANNİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİ İİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİ İİİİİİİİİ?!

luffynin boynundan çekiştirdiği gibi sürükleyerek depoya götürür

Luffy : oi Ne yapıyorsun sanji bırak bırak yeleğim yırtılacak hayır bırak- *kapıyı kapatır ve üstüne kilitler*

Luffy :AÇ KAPIYIII!

Sanji : iksir bir kaç saat içinde etkisini kaybedecekmiş. o zamana kadar nami-swanımın yanına yaklaşmana izin vermiyorum.

Luffy : NEDEN YANINA YAKLAŞAYIM Kİ! NAMİ- *naminin ismini söylediği an kalbinde bir ağırlık hisseder* bu da neydi?

Sanji . hissettin sanırım?

Luffy : ben...

Chopper : sakin ol luffy bir kaç saat sonra seni oradan çıkartacağız.

Nami : *nefes nefese kalır*

Chopper : nami iyi misin?

Nami : .alamıyorum..

Chopper : Onu odaya taşıyalım. *kitabı gösterir* Dediğine göre İksirin etkisi geçmeden önce bir kaç saniyesinde aşırı derece içen kişileri yoğun bir şekilde etkileyecek.

Nami : . .söyl-lemişti...ve içen kişi bu yaşadıklarını hiçbir şekilde hatırlamayacak.

Chopper : *başıyla onaylar* Evet.

Nami : yatağa yatar ve gözlerini kapar* Sadece bekleyeceğim. sizde yatabilirsiniz.

Birbirlerine bakarlar ve sessizce odadan çıkarlar.

Robin : *gülmeye başlar* sanırım o şişe 300 beriden fazla edebilirdi.

Nami : *yorganın altına girer* Luffyden nefret ediyorum.

gecenin en sessiz saatlerinde iki kişi haricinde kimse uyumamaktadır. e tabiki kim olduklarını biliyorsunuz?

Luffy deponun kapısına sırtını dayamış dizine kolunu koyup derin derin düşünmeye başlamıştır (evet düşünüyor. )

Kafasını yavaşça Tavana doğru kaldırıp derin bir iç çeker.

''pff...''

Namide aynı anda pencereden sızan ay ışığına bakmaktadı sonunda kalkıp yavaşça kapıyı açar son kez Robine bakıp kapıyı arkasından kapatır.

Nami : ben ne yapıyorum?

Yavaşça Deponun kapısının önüne gelip bekler.

Luffy : mikan...mikan kokusu...*gözleri irileşir başını kaldırır* N-nami..

Nami : üzgünüm. *kapının kilidini çevirir ve açmasıyla Luffynin sırtı dönük bir şekilde görür yavaşça döner ve göz göze gelirler.

nami yavaşça kalkması için luffye elini uzatır elini tutup ayağa kalkar. sonra birden eli yavaşça yukarıya doğru kalkıp naminin yanağına dokunur nami donakalır luffynin gözleri ilk önce kendi eline sonrada naminin dudaklarına doğru kayar.

Luffy : sen-değişik görünüyorsun.

Nami : hepsi iksirin etkisi Luffy. unutma.

Luffy : hayır. sanmıyorum.

Nami hızlı hızlı nefes almaya başlar yüzünün kızardığını hisseder.

Nami : n-nasıl gözüküyorum?

Luffy : ...

Nami : ilginç? garip? tuhaf?

Luffy : çekici. güzel.

-sessizlik-

sonra yanağındaki eli boynuna ordanda omzuna doğru kayar ve duvara doğru iter.

Nami : sana bunların hepsi ik- HMPH!

naminin sözü luffynin dudakları yüzünden ç ellerini hareket ettirmez öylece durur.

ve tam o anda Erkeklerin yattığı taraftan kapı gıcırtısı duyulur.

Luffy naminin kolunu tuttuğu gibi Mutfağa geçerler ve orda öpüşmeye devam ederler.

Nami : bizi rahat bırakırlar mı?

Luffy : *gülümser* Bilmiyorum!

Nami arkasından kapıyı kilitler.

Kollarını Luffynin boynuna dolar.

_Nami : içimden bir ses..bunu unutmayacağımı söylüyor._

-Sabah-

kapı açılır ve şaşkın şaşkın bakarlar

Sanji :b-burada ne oldu?

Nami : *eteğini düzeltir* hiçbir fikrim yok?

Luffy * yeleğini giyer* Benimde! *garip garip bakar* Neler oldu?

Sanji : yani hatırlamıyor musunuz?

Nami&Luffy : hayır .

Robin : *ciddi bir şekilde bakar* Sanırım İksir yüzünden. unuttunuzmu? hiçbir şey hatırlamayacaklardı.

Chopper : gerçekten hatırlamıyorlar.

Luffy : *yerden şapkasını alır* En son masada uyuduğumu hatırlıyorum...

Nami : bende harita odasındaydım. buraya ne zaman geldim?!

Robin : *gözlerini devirir* Herneyse hadi dışarı çıkalım. Brooku nun bize hoş bir parça çalacağını söyledi.

chopper ve sanji de robinin arkasından gider.

Sanji : o pisliği öldüreceğim. ÖLDÜRECEĞİM! benim meleğime dokundu! pislik!

Luffyde tam gidecekken Nami dirseğinden yakaladığı gibi öper.

Luffy : *arkasına bakar sonra geri döner* Nasıldım? sence inanmışlarmıdır?

Nami : süperdin.

luffyde küçük bir öpücük bıraktığı gibi arkalarından koşarak yetişirler.

**-SON-**

**EHEHE :D CİDDEN SONLARA DOĞRU UTANMADIM DEĞİL. CİDDİ CİDDİ UTANDIM KIZARDIM BOZARDIM**

**HERNEYSE**

**BEĞENDİĞİNİZİ UMARIM :D YENİ FANFİCLERDE GÖRÜŞMEK ÜZERE! (*3*) **

**JA NA!**


End file.
